movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book 3: Hey Helga, Gerald,
''Hey Helga, Gerald, & Phoebe! ''is a big friendship adventure movie release for 2036. Summary Since Arnold Shortman's retired, it was Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe's turn for the movie with their best friend Donald Duck. Plot Donald Duck hates Chip and Dale very badly. But Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, and all of their friends will like to hang out with Donald respectively. The Characters In The Movie Helga (bear).png|Helga (bear) Gerald (water buffallo).png|Gerald (water buffalo) Phoebe (bullfrog).png|Phoebe (bullfrog) Green-Eye Princess.png|Green-Eye Princess & Her Children Sid & Eugene (warthog).png|Sid & Eugene (warthog) Lulu (meerkat).png|Lulu (meerkat) Rhonda (elephant).png|Rhonda (elephant) Campfire Lass (alligator).png|Campfire Lass (alligator) Lila (seal).png|Lila (seal) Chocolate Boy (gorilla).png|Chocolate Boy (gorilla) Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (Weasel).png|Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (weasel) Stinky (stork).png|Stinky (stork) Curly (toucan).png|Curly (toucan) Peapod Kid (parrot).png|Peapod Kid (parrot) Stoop Kid (vulture).png|Stoop Kid (vulture) Brainey (flamingo).png|Brainey (flamingo) Nadine (aardvark).png|Nadine (aardvark) Big Patty (tiger).png|Big Patty (tiger) Wolfgang (lion).png|Wolfgang (lion) Ludwig (leopard).png|Ludwig (leopard) Ruth P. McDougal (fox).png|Ruth P. McDougal (fox) Sheena (giraffe).png|Sheena (giraffe) Joey (monkey).png|Joey (monkey) Iggy (lemur).png|Iggy (lemur) Katrinka (hyena).png|Katrinka (hyena) Lorenzo (zebra).png|Lorenzo (zebra) Park (snake).png|Park (snake) Robert (moose).png|Robert (moose) Torvald (rhinoceros).png|Torvald (rhinoceros) Edmund (baboon).png|Edmund (baboon) Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg|Donald Duck HDL 2.jpg|Huey, Dewey, & Louie Quacker_The_Duck.jpg|Little Quacker Yakky Doodle.jpg|Yakky Doodle Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Sharko.png|Sharko Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Butch Cat.png|Butch Cat Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs Oggy Cat.png|Oggy Jack Cat.png|Jack Bob Bulldog.png|Bob Joey Cockroach.png|Joey Marky Cockroach.png|Marky Dee Dee Cockroach.png|Dee Dee Zig.png|Zig Bernie.png|Bernie Popeye.png|Popeye Pat.png|Pat Stan.png|Stan Boog.png|Boog Elliot.png|Elliot Mr. Weenie.png|Mr. Weenie DisneyCheshireCat.jpg|Cheshire Cat King Julien.png|King Julien Batty Koda.png|Batty Koda Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon & Pumbaa CatDog.jpg|CatDog SpongeBob & Patrick.png|SpongeBob Squarepants & Patrick Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Tigger2.png|Tigger Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Piglet.png|Piglet Eeyore2.png|Eeyore Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby-Doo Blaze Monster Truck.png|Blaze Pickle Monster Truck.png|Pickle Crusher Monster Truck.png|Crusher Zeg Monster Truck.png|Zeg Starla Monster Truck.png|Starla Watts Monster Truck.png|Watts Stripes Monster Truck.png|Stripes Darington Monster Truck.png|Darington Mater.png|Mater Sonic The Hedgehog.png|Sonic Tails The Fox.png|Tails Knuckles The Echidna.png|Knuckles Big The Cat.png|Big Godzilla (animated).png|Godzilla (animated) Peri and Entree.png|Peri and Entree Chip Dale.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale Bendy (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends).png|Bendy Alternate Universe Kaeloo.png|Alternate Universe Kaeloo Alternate Universe Stumpy.png|Alternate Universe Stumpy Alternate Universe Quack-Quack.png|Alternate Universe Quack-Quack Alternate Universe Mr. Cat.png|Alternate Universe Mr. Cat Joe Dalton.png|Joe Dalton Jack Dalton.png|Jack Dalton William Dalton.png|William Dalton Avarell Dalton.png|Avarell Dalton Sphinx (Kaeloo).png|Sphinx Grogar the Ram.png|Grogar the Ram Bray the Donkey.png|Bray the Donkey The Brothers (Walking with Beasts).png|The Brothers Meatman.jpg|Meatman Horned Ceratosaurus/T-Rex Hybrid.jpg|Horned Ceratosaurus/T-Rex Hybrid Iron Will.png|Iron Will Santa Jaws.png|Santa Jaws Grogar by andoanimalia dd4zwvs-pre.png|Grogar Stormella's Wolves.png|Stormella's Wolves Sonic X Doctor Eggman's Gemsbok.png|Dr. Eggman's Gemsbok Smoky's raccoon family appears S8E4.png The Shadowbolts annoyed S1E02.png Harry ID S3E03.png Steven Magnet ID S5E09.png The Creatures In The Movie Tyrannosaurus rex (Doctor Who).jpg Godzilla 0006.jpg Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Godzilla 15.jpg Godzilla 2014 design.jpeg G14 - Godzilla with M.U.T.O.'s head in his hands full view.png G14 - Hashtag Godzilla is available on digital in one week.jpg Full Godzilla 2014 side.jpg G14 - Godzilla with MUTO's head in his hands.png Godzilla 2014 Design Concept 2 - Collider.png Dinocrocuta (The Kingdom of Saber-toothed Tigers).png Tyrannosaurus in Carnivores - Dinosaur Hunter HD.png Tyrannosaurus rex (Aladdin).png Tyrannosaurus rex (Futurama).jpg File:Godzilla 2014 Final Design Maquette from Legendary Booth SDCC 2014.jpg Masontheleopard 119.PNG 800px-Mammuthus columbi Sergiodlarosa.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex (Archie's Weird Mysteries).jpg Beauty and the Beast 1991 - Wild Boar Concept Art.png Beauty and the Beast 1991 - Grizzly Bear Concept Art.png A Goofy Movie - Loch Ness Monster Concept Art.png A Goofy Movie - Turkey Vulture Concept Art.png A Goofy Movie - White Rhinoceros Concept Art.png A Goofy Movie - Grizzly Bear Concept Art.png My Little Pony: Movie 2017 - Leopard Seal Concept Art.png My Little Pony: Movie 2017 - Killer Whale Concept Art.png My Little Pony: Movie 2017 - Wild Boar Concept Art.png Cragadile.png Casts * Melissa Altro as Helga (bear), Phoebe (bullfrog), Nadine (aardvark), Green-Eye Princess's Children, Chip, & Dale * Patricia Rodriguez as Gerald (water buffalo), Eugene (warthog), Sid (warthog), Olga (weasel), Chocolate Boy (gorilla), Harold (kangaroo), Big Patty (tiger), & Green-Eye Princess's Children * Hayley Reynolds & Alyson Wener as Green-Eye Princess (together) * Jodie Resther as Rhonda (elephant), Lila (seal), Curly (toucan), Peapod Kid (parrot), Green-Eye Princess's Children, & Winnie the Pooh (replacing Jim Cummings respectively) * Krystal Meadows as Lulu (meerkat), Campfire Lass (alligator), Stinky (stork), Ruth P. McDougal (fox), & Sheena (giraffe) * Jason Marsden as Wolfgang (lion), Ludwig (leopard), Stoop Kid (vulture), Joey (monkey), Iggy (lemur), Lorenzo (zebra), Robert (moose), Torvald (rhinoceros), & Edmund (baboon) * Pinto Colvig (archive record) as Brainey (flamingo), Katrinka (hyena), Park (snake), Goofy (cameo), & Pluto (cameo) * Frank Welker as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Little Quacker, Yakky Doodle, Kermit the Frog, Scooby-Doo, Alternate Universe Quack-Quack, Helga's Bear Noises, Gerald's Water Buffalo Noises, Phoebe's Frog Noises, Eugene's Warthog Noises, Sid's Warthog Noises, Lulu's Meerkat Noises, Rhonda's Elephant Noises, Olga's Weasel Noises, Campfire Lass's Alligator Noises, Lila's Seal Noises, Chocolate Boy's Gorilla Noises, Big Patty's Tiger Noises, Wolfgang's Lion Noises, Ludwig's Leopard Noises, CatDog (vocal effects), & Additional Animal Voices * Sam Kwasman (uncredited) as Donald Duck (singing voice), Huey (singing voice), Dewey (singing voice), Louie (singing voice), Little Quacker (singing voice), & Yakky Doodle (singing voice) * Patrick Warburton as Donkey Kong * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Tom Kenny as Zig * Richard Kind as Tom "Thomas" Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Jim Carrey as Butch * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee * Jackie Chan as Bob * Kevin Hart as Bernie * JonTron as Pat * Eric Stonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie * Will Smith as Popeye * Cree Summer as Cheshire Cat * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Nolan North as Blaze * Nat Faxon as Pickle * Kevin Michael Richardson as Crusher * James Patrick Stuart as Zeg * Kate Higgins as Starla * Melanie Minichino as Watts * Sunil Malhotra as Stripes * Alexander Polinsky as Darington * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Ben Schwartz as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, & Big * Rob Stefaniuk as Peri * Joe Pingue as Entrée * Jeff Bennett as Bendy * Matthew Geczy as Alternate Universe Kaeloo * David Gasman as Alternate Universe Mr. Cat & Sphinx * Andy Chase as Alternate Universe Stumpy * John Mariano as Joe Dalton * Barry Dennen as Jack Dalton * Brian Cummings as William Dalton * Maurice LaMarche as Avarell Dalton * Nathan Lane as Cat (replacing Jim Cummings respectively) & Timon * Phil Collins as Dog (replacing Tom Kenny respectively), SpongeBob Squarepants (replacing Tom Kenny rescpectively), Batty Koda (Helga's bat buddy), King Julien, Tigger (together with good old Paul Winchell), Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, Godzilla (animated), Grogar the Ram, Bray the Donkey, The Brothers, Meatman, Horned Ceratosaurus/T-Rex Hybrid, Iron Will, & Santa Jaws * Paul Winchell (archive record) as Tigger * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Charlie Adler as Pumbaa & Donald's Boss * Jim Cummings, Paul Winchell (archive record), Charlie Adler, & Bill Fagerbakke as Angry Mob Who Hates Chip & Dale * Wayne Allwine (archive record) as Mickey Mouse (cameo) Music Composer * Bob Heatlie Songs/Soundtrack * The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Roger Whittaker) * Donald Duck theme (Phil Collins) * We're All Animals (Melissa Altro, Patricia Rodriguez, Jodie Resther, Krystal Meadows, Jason Marsden, Sam Kwasman, Nathan Lane, Phil Collins, Bill Fagerbakke, & Charlie Adler) * You'll Be In My Heart (Phil Collins) * Son Of Man (Phil Collins) * Two Worlds (Phil Collins) * Transformation (Phil Collins) * Another Day In Paradise (Phil Collins) * Dance Into The Light (Phil Collins) Trailer Trailer begins with Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Narrator: Donald was very furious angry about Chip and Dale. Donald Duck: I HATE YOU, CHIP AND DALE! Chip: Donald! No! Dale: Please! Don't do it! Narrator: But it was too late. The people are here to make Donald feel better. Donald Duck: I'll never see those stupid critters again if it will be too soon! Angry Mob #1: There it is! That's the trouble making chipmunks! Angry Mob #2: Look what you done to our favorite star Donald Duck! Chip & Dale: YIKES! Angry Mob #3: GET 'EM! Chip: Let's get out of here, Dale! Angry Mob #4: Oh, Donald. You poor ugly duckling. Huey, Dewey, & Louie: Those chipmunks are causing Uncle Donald alot of trouble! Angry Mob #4: We understand, boys. Angry Mob #5: We want this poor duck retired, boss. Donald's Boss: Here you go, Donald. The boss gave Donald the award respectively. Donald's Boss: You're retired with your animal friends now. Angry Mobs: We're really gonna miss you, Donald Duck! Narrator: And now, here comes Donald's new friendship. Little Quacker: Look, Cousin Donald! Yakky Doodle: It's your animal friends! Phoebe: Hi, Donald. Donald Duck: Well I'll be doggoned! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Hey Helga, Gerald, & Phoebe! Coming July 2036. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossover films Category:Donald Duck Category:Jungle Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2036 films Category:July 2036 Releases